Faith Bleeds Red
by WishIWasAWitch
Summary: Lily and James can't see the pain in their sons' green eyes.They can't see their son.When Harry finds out a way to be seen,to right all the wrongs.Is it too late?.Can Lily and James save their son?.Or will Harry die,with his blood on their hands?
1. Little Boy Lost

Disclaimer: I dont own anything apart from the plot

Thanks: To Harmonic Friction who beta-ed this whole story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Harry James Potter sat alone in bedroom. The walls were decorated as though it was a child's nursery and not the room of a young boy. In the room, there was a four poster bed which had holes in the curtains that surrounded it. The quilt was clean but it had many holes. There was a large wardrobe backed against the wall. There was a currently blank portrait on the wall that occasionally held people.

Sounds were echoing across the room. It seemed that a party was going on in the house for laughter could be heard clearly. The sounds of children happily playing echoed around the dark room. It may seem strange to you to find a child old alone in his bedroom when there was a children's party going on downstairs, but unfortunately this was not unusual in the Potter household. Especially if the child was Harry.

The young boy sat slouched and tears stains marked upon his small face. His brilliant green eyes were red-rimmed and he held a razor in one hand and a note in another. He was deep in thought trying to get the courage to face the pain. In his mind the benefits are worth the pain.

Finding a child alone with a razor may be a little shocking, but you see, Harry had a mission. He knew now that his mum and dad didn't like _him--_ they liked his brother Jay. He didn't know why, but they never hugged him nor kissed him good night nor told him that they loved him and many a time he was left alone the house elves took care of his basic needs. But they didn't give him affection because good house elves were not to be seen or heard. They kept their little master alive-- that was their job. Harry desperately wanted the love of his parents. He knew that it must be his fault. Harry had searched and searched his memory for what he did. If he could just apologize, everything would be all right. At least that was what Harry thought.

He recently found away to find out why his parents hated him!, Quaffle, Jay's dog died and he overhead mum telling Jay about heaven. She said that Quaffle would be watching over him and then Daddy said that _his_ parents who had died some years back were watching over all of the Potter family because that's what the deads' jobs were and they would be waiting for anybody in the family when they died. Harry had spoken to his grandparents' portraits. They liked him and told the house elves to give him biscuits! So they must know what he did and they still liked him.

It was then that he decided he was going to die, and see his Grandparents. Then he'd come back and say sorry and everything will be okay. After remembering a conversation he overheard some months ago about a lady who cut her wrist with a razor and died he decided to do that. He wrote a note to explain where he was because that's what his dad did when he went out before his mum woke up, so taking a deep breath and  
tried not to call out, Harry Potter took the razor blade and slashed his wrists.

He gave a little cry and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain and hoping that his grandparents told him what he wanted to know.

"Thank you for coming!" said Lily Potter for what seemed like the hundredth time that night as the guests of her son's birthday party left. The birthday boy had fallen asleep still holding his "Paddy Doll" and now only the boys' uncles Moony and Padfoot remained.

"What a party! Too bad Jay-Jay couldn't stay awake," her husband James commented as he put his hand through his hair, giving a smile.

"Yes!" she agreed and turned to her husbands friends "Sirius, Remus? Why don't you stay? I'm sure Jay will want to see you in the morning."

"All right Lily! The little bugger _would_ want his favorite uncle to be here when he woke up!" grinned Sirius with easy nonchalance.

"I'm wouldn't want to impose, Lily", the softest spoken marauder added.

"Nonsense, Moony! Ol' Prongie and Lily won't care".

"We wouldn't Remus! And since when did you speak for me, Sirius Black?" smirked Lily with twinkling eyes

Sirius pretend to look abashed. "Oh come on, Lily! You know I love ya! Wouldn't dream of speaking for you but you _did _agree."

Lily just rolled her eyes in response.

"Quiet, you lot Jay's still asleep!" They all looked sheepish and James continued to pick up the presents, levitating them to the corner.

"I'll stay if you want me to," whispered Remus. Lily just rolled her eyes but all of a sudden she went cold all over from her stomach to the ends of her hair. Something was wrong. She looked to Jay who was sleeping peacefully, lightly snoring. She frowned in confusion.

"Something wrong, flower?" asked James, who had noticed her expression.

"Nothing, James I'm fine!" Forcing a smile to go with her words, she wondered what _was_ wrong? All the people she loved were in this room and they were fine… so why did she feel this way? Suddenly it was like light bulb went off in her head: Harry!

"Where's Harry?" she asked quickly and cursing herself for not remembering him before.

"In his room," James voice was uncertain, though. He went in to say something else but he was cut off by Remus.

"I thought he was ill? I assumed since he wasn't at the party and it's his birthday as well."

The feeling was getting worse and without a word to her confused husband and suspicious friends she walked up the stairs and turned right at Harry's' door. She knocked and opened it, thinking she was just being silly, yet she couldn't convince herself of it. She wondered as an after thought why she hadn't thought of her son at all on his birthday. The room was dark and she couldn't see a thing.

"_Lumos!"_

In an instant, the room was illuminated and Lily screamed.


	2. When Hope Fades

It was not happening, it was not! This is a nightmare, a dream; after all James Potter _could not _be at Saint Mungo's hospital. Sirius _was not_ glaring at him. Remus _was not_ holding his son while he slept. Lily _had not_ just fallen asleep from exhaustion, after crying and most important of all, _Harry was not dying in this hospital!_. This was a dream, but as much as he wished it, it was true. And his son who he _did_ love, who he used to chuck in the air, who he fed mashed potato only to have it them spat at him, who he proudly called Prongs Junior when the boy had dyed Sirius's hair pink with accidental magic, was here in the hospital, _DYING. _ The boy who he'd ignored for years, who he didn't even know, didn't even know what was his first full sentence or when he first read by himself, who he barely knew was going to die because of him - but as Lily gave a strangled sob in her sleep, he realized that it was real and that Harry _could _die - flashes of last night flickered through James mind.

_Lily holding Harry covered in blood._

_Harry's wrist pouring out blood._

_Sirius's face as he entered Harrys' room._

_The looks of the nurses as they ran through the hospital._

_Remus' anger and disappointment. _

_Harry's face cloudy and expressionless._

_Lily's voice as she called to his son: "Harry - Harry baby come back - wake up Harry!"_

No! He wouldn't think about that because Harry was not dead! They had gotten him to hospital on time and… James felt like screaming, as though the world was crumbling beneath his feet, his son might die and now James felt like dying, if only Harry could live.

_He's not dead yet, the Healers haven't told you - so he was alive, when you brought him in he was alive!_ said a voice somewhere in James' consciousness that sounded remarkably like Remus.

He looked at the clock and was shocked to see only one hour had past, he could have sworn it was more. It had felt like at least six. James looked at his wife who eyes were still teary. Her face was wet-- she looked like hell and he couldn't face her anymore. So he turned to see his friends, the ones that had always been a great comfort to him but Remus' eyes were hard and accusatory and Sirius-- Sirius just looked dead. James turned back to his hands; tears were falling fast now and it shocked him because he hadn't cried yet that night. He didn't cry when he saw the room and all that blood. He didn't cry when he saw Lily calling back her son-- he didn't cry when Sirius punched him… he didn't cry, when Remus found the pulse, he didn't cry when they brought him in, but he was crying now. He was sobbing because he knew he failed. His son might die and it would all his fault.

"_Harry, Harry baby come back wake up, Harry!"_

James shook his head, he couldn't hear that voice! Not his Lily, she sounded so desperate! He couldn't, he knew what he wanted. He looked to Sirius who was still staring at the same spot he was before, at his hands with a jolt James realized what was in his hand - Harry's note!

"Sirius" his voice was rough and quiet but it got Sirius attention.

"What?" Sirius snapped.

"Can I see…" James hesitated "…Harry's note, please?"

Sirius was fully looking at him now and his eyes were angry. Remus was watching but he didn't say anything, just held Jay closer.

"His _note,_" James nodded, unsure of what to do.

"You mean the one he left before he slit his wrists?"

James flinched; Sirius' tone was soft but cruel. "He is my son, Sirius."

"Oh now he is? What about when he _needed _you and Lily! When he needed _his parents? _ Was he your son _then,_ James?"

James opened his mouth to answer, to yell at Sirius, to shout that he loved his son, he did-- he did! But Sirius interrupted these thoughts by handing him the note.

"This killed me James - I hope it kills you." With that said, he walked down the corridor and of sight.

James looked at the note. It had surprisingly neat writing for a five- year old… _Six-_ year old, he reminded himself—it's his birthday today, yesterday? Last week? A year ago? …The party an entire life time ago.

_Dear mummy and daddy, and paddy and moony._

_I want to no wat I did rong to make you and paddy and moony hate me, and not luv me like I luv you I am really sory but I cant remamber so i am going to go see my granparents in heavun, cuz they have been watching and they no why I am bad. I am gunna come back and say sorry so you wont hate any more, cuz then you will know I really mean it but i am sorry abowt wat ever it is i did be back soon._

_Love you lots_

_Harry_.

The whole world came crumbling beneath his feet, and James sobbed into his hands. He didn't realise Sirius had come back until he was holding him. James cried and cried, until eventually he went into the black where there were no worries.


	3. Slipping Away

"Is Harry all right? When can I see him?"

"Mr. Potter your son is…." The man took a deep breath. "Mr. Potter, your son is in critical condition and he won't survive the night. I'm so sorry."

The world died along with James's heart, he distantly heard a shout of "NO!" but he was lost. He collapsed against the floor and cradled his head-- he stared up into the healer's face and anger flowed through his veins-- _why didn't the healer do something!_ He tried to talk to shout, scream and beat the healer until Harry was safe and alive, but he couldn't --he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, why should he breathe when his son was dying, Harry was dying.

_HarryswasdyingHarryswasdyingHarryswasdyingHarryswasdyingHarryswasdying._

HarryswasdyingHarryswasdyingHarryswasdyingHarryswasdyingHarryswasdying  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily awoke to the sound of James' voice. She hurt all over and her throat burned, but James's words woke her up and filled her insides with ice.

"Is Harry all right? Is he alive? When can I see him?" _Oh god Harry_! Lily shot open her eyes and saw a healer standing opposite James.

"Mr. Potter, your son is in critical condition… He won't survive the night--" _Oh no oh no not her baby, not her Harry no no no._

**"NO!"** She hadn't realised that she had shouted the last words, she couldn't see anything, the room was blurring and she realised with a start that she was crying again, she couldn't hear anything but the Healers' words ringing in her ears, piercing at her heart.__

"Critical condition."

"Wont survive the night."

"Won't survive."

"Won't survive."

She was violently shaking her head again, because this wasn't real-- it wasn't!-- her baby couldn't die, he couldn't, he was only 6! He was too young to die-- oh god no!...

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please not Harry!" She spoke these words aloud again, she didn't know who she was speaking to. She was pleading with the world.

"Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything!" But the Healer only looked at her and James hadn't spoken yet, he just sat on the floor and started into space and again the Healers voice echoed in her ear.

_"Won't survive."_

"Won't survive."  
  
Lily ran past the nurses and Healers, past the patients and house elves, past the receptionist and out the door, she Apparated on instinct, she fell with a hard thump to the ground and collapsed, wiping her eyes and looked up and gave a gasp at were she was.

_"Here lies Harry Richard Evans and his wife Rosemary Marguerite Evans nee Marks."_

It was her parents' graves.

"Mum," she whispered before crawling closer to the graves.

"Mummy! I messed up," and with those words, Lily finally realised the truth and force of what happened and she cried like she had so many times before, she cried for herself for not knowing her precious son. She cried for her husband who would have to feel the pain of losing a child. She cried for her other son who would lose his brother. But most of all she cried for her son who has suffered so much pain and most of it had been caused by her. When she was spent she collapsed against the headstone, breathing deeply, gasping for air.

"Mummy…Daddy, I hurt my baby but I didn't mean to, Mummy…Daddy! I didn't mean to!" She was talking like a child but she didn't care. She wanted her mum to give her a kiss to make it better, and tell her that everything is going to be alright, it will be okay and that her baby will be fine but she knew they wouldn't, they were dead and gone and with a stab of pain to her broken and lifeless heart she realised, her baby, who she loved more then anything, who she would willing give her life for, was _dying_ and there was _nothing _she could do, she wanted to be with him but she found she couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear. Her heart screamed for her to be with her son, her mind screamed at her to run from the pain of the hospital.

"The Healers can't make him better, Mummy, I hurt him so bad he won't come back!" She was shivering now from the cold. She didn't care though. She just closed her eyes and a long since past memory flickered beneath her eyes.

_"Mummy! Mummy! Tuney killed Eleanor! MUMMY!" screamed a seven year old Lily Evans as she clutched a broken china doll, crying silently into the hair and clinging onto the skirt of her mother, her sister looked indignant and clutched onto the other side of the skirt._

"I didn't, Mum! Lilly broke her, she shouldn't have left her around for me to step on."

"Now! Girls stop fighting, Lily did you leave Eleanor on the floor where Petunia could step on her?""Yes," Lily mumbled.

"Lily! You should take better care of things that are dear to you, otherwise they could get broken beyond repair. Eleanor was your responsibility! Why did you leave her on the floor? I thought your Grams' china doll was precious to you—no! Don't you cry, Lily Evans! You will take responsibility for this, and NOT blame others!"  
The words fixed in Lily's scattered mind and one thing was clear: She needed to take care of her baby, her precious baby, and she broke him and she would take responsibility, and hold him while he slipped away. With a determined look she got up with great effort and Apparated back to St Mungo's.

James was walking aimlessly around St Mungo's, the healer's words haunting his every step and a bruise forming around his neck. His eyes were dead and his action mechanical but thoughts were racing through his mind like fire, each one incoherent.

"James?" the voice was raspy and weak but it was unmistakably the voice of Lily.

"Lily?" James asked. She looked terrible-- her eyes were blood shot and her face red from crying, but seeing her gave James strength that he didn't't know he had. He walked toward her and hugged her close.

"Our baby might die," whispered Lily and James held her tighter not letting go. He opened his mouth but no sound came out-- there were no words to say. "And we have to be with him if he slips away. I won't let him go though I won't," _Slips away. _Only Lily could soften death

"…Yes, we do but I don't think I can see him die. It's all my fault, Lils. I killed him." James closed his eyes wearily waiting for Lily to push him away and scream that _yes_, it was his fault and she never wanted to see him again.

"No! Not just yours! We are all to blame in one way or another but he is not going to die!"

Tears slipped from James eyes and his heart broke into a million pieces at his loves naiveté.

"Lily-"

"No James…Have Faith I can fix this _I won't let my baby die._"


	4. On angles wings

Sirius Black was in hell. He was in a white-washed, plastic chair hell...and it was his fault-- his fault that his best friend was sobbing on his shoulder for his dying son, his fault that his sister was asleep from exhaustion, his fault that his friend was holding his godson who he couldn't even look in the face. He was fighting a monster inside and most importantly, it was his fault that his godson Harry, who had the brightest emerald eyes, could be dying at this very moment in time.

Oh god, that note! Harry thought it was all his fault! That Sirius and his parents didn't talk to him-- didn't seem to love him.

"_Be back soon."_

Oh please, please come back soon. When he read that Sirius' heart shattered into pieces and his brain numbed, leaving only anger. he flinched when he remember Lily's words:

"_Harry - Harry baby come back - wake up Harry !"_

If only he had paid more attention! To Lily and James and most of all, Harry. Then this wouldn't of happened! Why did Harry even know that slitting his wrist could kill him? _Why didnt he talk to us? Why... Why..._

Why, oh Merlin!? Why he think that it wasn't strange that Harry was alone on his birthday-- why didn't he ask after him? He gave a strangled sob but forced it down his throat. After all, he didn't cry ever and he wouldn't cry now--he had to be strong.

He had to be stronger for Harry. He looked at James whose strength that had been a constant in Sirius' life. Against Sirius' will, tears had sprung to his eyes. He knew it was his fault, but he still blamed James.

He snapped and spat and hurt his brother too, but the guilt that ate his insides and burned his skin on someone else's shoulders. With a dry laugh, he realised it didn't work-- James had fallen asleep now his eyes were red and his hair even messier, his usually mischievous hazel eyes were closed peacefully.

Sirius held James closer in a brotherly way and tried to will all of his friend's pain away and lend him his strength. It was his way of apologising for the pain he had caused. He looked at the side of James's face and saw the forming of a bruise, realizing it was where he punched him earlier in anger. Shifting silently, he got out his wand.

"_Episkey,"_ he winced at the noise in the otherwise silent hall but smiled when James' face was healed. But the smile was ripped from his face when he remembered why he was holding James. He should have know that something was wrong with Harry-- it was his failing and because of his idiocy Harry might well die tonight and his family would be torn apart forever.

_I need to get Jay away from here, _was the only coherent thought going through Remus Lupin's mind. Everything else was numb-- after all it couldn't be true! James and Lily ignore, their son? _Neve_r! They were good parents! But the rational part overruled his false hope-- he knew that they had ignored their son. He knew that the chances of Harry living were slim. He had lost too much blood and a child of that six couldn't take too much blood replenishing potion because the doses were too strong. He also knew that when the Healer told Lily and James they would be devastated. Sirius, too. He needed to get Jay away; he was too young to see his parents fall apart. But he couldn't leave them alone, he couldn't take Lily's last son away from her. So he stayed. He watched Lily cry herself into exhaustion. He saw James' strange hold break and he fell to pieces. He saw Sirius crack, and comfort his brother. He watched this all behind anger-filled amber eyes while keeping a strong hold on the one thing he knew would get his friends, his pack, through this-- when the news broke as he thought it would, he watched Lily run away and watched James break all over again and the pain was far worst then he realised his insides felt on fire. He realised he didn't have the strength to be strong for them all so with an effort he walked to the end of the appariaton zone. With a mutter of the password, he Apparated, Jay in arms to Frank and Alice Longbottom's living room.

"Remus! Remus Lupin?" exclaimed Alice "What...is that Jay Potter in your arms?"

"Yes Alice, I'm sorry but can you look after him for a bit, please?"

"Why? What about his parents, his brother, and Sirius? Did something happen? Was there an attack? Are they alive?" she said this very quickly and Remus winced at her questions.

"They are all alive," he said, adding a silent prayer for now,"but yes, something happened. Can you look after him? You're the only people that I know could look after him-- I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No bother! Here, pass him to me--can you stay?"

"No-- I'm sorry, I have to go keep him safe--"

"Is he potioned? He has stayed too quite during this!"

"Yes... he had a six hour sleeping potion about two hours ago."

"I'll keep him safe, Remus." She had a small smile on her warm face

"Thank you."With a pop, he was gone

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light was blinding and Sirius shielded his eyes from the glare. He mentally shook out the cobwebs and looked around. Lily was no where to be scene, neither were Remus and Jay. James was staring out at the wall

"James." Sirius' voice was hesitant and soft, too soft because James did not stir.

"JAMES!" he shouted louder-- his voice hurt but it worked because James head swiveled around.

"Siri-?"

He was worried now. James hadn't called him "Siri" since they made up theor Marauder nicknames.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me, James. What's up? Where is every one?"

"The-the Healer came."

_Oh no oh __Merlin__ no please please no_! Sirius blood turned to ice and his hands started shaking.

"Yeah..." Sirius winced at how weak James' voice sounded, but he was scared "He's-- he's Harry s –_ he wont survive the night _!" He didn't know what happened next-- all he knew was that his hands were on James, and he was screaming at him, his throat burned and James' eyes were round and pain-filled-- he looked scared, in pain but he could'nt stop.

"You killed him! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!" _Why did he say that?_ He didn't believe it, After all, it was Sirius' fault that he was dying, not James'!

"No Siri please!" Oh Merlin, James was begging. Why was he still holding onto his throat?

"He was your son! And you killed him! You should have died instead!" _No no James should live, it should be him that dies! _

"You- you," he was sobbing now and with a start he realised he still had he hands around James' throat. He quickly let go.

"I—sorry! James-I—didn't-sorry sorry," he was babbling but he needed to make sure how sorry he was. He turned to look at James, his face white as death. A shiver went up Sirius' spine and he knew he had to get out of here but he stayed and just started at James' face until finally James moved down the hall and out of sight.

"Sir? Excuse me, sir-- can you move, please?" Sirius jumped at the noise and turned around, coming face to face with a nurse. He stared at her and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Sorry," he rasped and mentally kicked himself at being caught crying.

"It's not a problem." The nurse didn't smile, just walked to the nurses' station down the corridor. Sirius didn't now what to do. He didn't know where James and Lily were or Remus and Jay, he looked around trying to find answers but none came-- his brain was numb and slow and he felt like he had taken something from Mundungus Fletcher. He saw Jay's toy that had rolled underneath one of the plastic chairs. It was his "Paddy doll", a black dog plushie that he'd given the boy for his birthday. He tried to remember what he got Harry for his birthday, but he couldn't. He wanted to see Harry to apologise for hurting him. He held the toy close and walked to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me! Can you please tell me what room Harry Potter is in?"

"Are you family, sir?" Her tone was bored.

"Yes...I'm his godfather. Does that count as family?"

"Name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Hmm...Here... Yes, it says on the record that he is room 105, sir in the intensive care unit. That would be floor eight."

"I didn't know there was a floor 8--"

"We don't post it publicly sir...not many cases use it—" she said darkly.

"Oh." Sirius paused. "Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The comfortable silence that had protected James was burst when his Lily asked the very thing that he had been running from:

"James, don't you think we need to see Harry? We need to be with him!" Lily's eyes were focused and determined and James hated to kill her spirits.

"I know." It was the truth-- he _did_ know. He just couldn't face his dying son.

"We need to be there!" she insisted.

_For what__? To watch our son's life end? To see his light go out?_ James didn't say this he couldn't bear to see the pain in Lily's eyes return.

"I can't watch him die," James said.

"He won't."Lily said.

James closed his eyes in frustration. Why didn't she understand? Why couldn't she see?

"Lily-"

"James, we already discussed this! Have faith!"

"Faith? Faith in _what, _Lily? In Merlin? Or that damn muggle god? Newsflash, Lils, this is the real world!" He regretted what he said as soon as he saw the pain in his wife's eyes and he mentally cursed himself for snapping.

"In me, James," the redhead said quietly. "Have faith in _me._"

That phrase from Lily's lips froze James in his tracks and the breath left his lungs. He had no reply, so he just shook his head and took Lily's hand, taking the small comfort from his wife's contact.

The walk from the reception hall to the nurses' station by the waiting area was longer than Lily's walk. The hall dragged and the people stared at her appearance which was more then a little disheveled. Lily clung onto James hand and kept her eyes facing ahead. They walked in silence and didn't look at each other. With a muttered word to the nurses they walked into Harry's room for the second time. James froze.

Harry was lying in the bed, his skin as pale as the sheets that surrounded him, tubes sticking in and out of him attached to nothing and floating in mid-air. A tube was down his throat and the end. Above him was the heart monitor, showing a slow beat. His eyes were closed and his wrist bandages...he looked dead. Sirius was holding onto one hand and Remus the other. They had their heads bowed and lowered as though in prayer to anything.

Lily walked forward and Remus moved aside. Lily immediately took his place in holding Harry's hand.

The room was silent apart form the steadying beep of the machine signaling that Harry was alive. James moved forward to hold Harry but at that moment a high pitched sound echoed through the room.

Lily screamed and held on tightly to Harry's hand. Nurses and Healers flooded in but James couldn't hear a sound. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe-- all he could do was stand there and watch. He tried to talk but the words didn't come out. All he could do was stare at Harry's emotionless face.

"_Harry!__Harry!__Harry!"_

Lily was screaming for her son and Remus moved and held her back muttering kind words. _"Harry!__ No! __Harry!__ Remus let me go! ... __Harry!"_

She was fighting him with all her strength ,screaming for her son Sirius soon joined her pleads.

"Harry! Shit come on kiddo fight it! Harry! Harry!"

_Harry!__ My baby! Not __Harry __! Oh God nooo __please__ not __Harry __Harry!"_

James was shocked when Sirius put his arms around him. He was still unable to speak or talk. All he could do was look into Harry's eyes and will him back to life while Lily's screams filled the air. The talk of the healers was lost to his ears.

"_Harry!__Harry!__Harry!"_

But one phrase slammed through his fog-filled brain and stopped his heart

"Call it."

"_No! __Harry __Baby not my my baby please!" _

"Not Harry_!"_


	5. Healing and Peace

It was a unusually cold day for the first of August . The wind was blowing harshly, as Four adults and a teenager moved slowly down the cobblestone paths. They stopped at a grave that was white marble, with flowers surrounding the small grave. The woman, who was very pretty, with fiery red hair and green eyes stooped down and traced the marks on the grave, as she had done every year on this day.

_H__ere__ Lies Harry James Potter _

_July 31st 1980 __–__August 1st 1986 _

_Beloved son and brother, he shall live in our hearts forever. _

_May he rest in peace. _

They crowded around the grave and the teenager placed a trophy that had _Hogwarts Quidditch Cup _inscribed on the side.

A man with unruly black hair and deep hazel eyes hugged the distressed women closely, whispering into her ear"He's at peace," over and over again.

Another man who appeared to be older then his years placed a comforting hand on the teenager's shoulder.

The last man stood stoically at the back, staring through blank eyes at the grave.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," whispered the prematurely-aged man. It seemed to be the cue to speak, because it was quickly followed up with mindless chatter, from some of the group. The woman and the man unruly-haired man stayed silent, as they had done for the ten years.

"Yeah, happy birthday, we won the Qidditch cup this year! First time in years. You should have seen those Slytherins' faces when Ginny caught the snitch! I got special permission from the headmaster to show you the cup!" grinned Jay.

"I got a promotion at work; I'm now head of the department of magical games and sport. Moody wants me as an Auror, but I turned it down again."

"I hope you're enjoying Heaven, kiddo, must be driving your grandparents mad," said Sirius.

"I love you, Harry" whispered the woman. The others looked down in shock at her, as it was strange she had spoken at all on this day. It made it even stranger that she had spoken the words which they all wanted to say to the gravestone but never did. Her courage seemed to spread to the others, as they all finally let out, what they had kept inside since that day.

"And me, son, I'm sorry I didn't't get the chance to tell you when you were alive...that I loved you from the moment I saw you; even when you were screaming your head off, I love you, Harry and I wish every day that I was a better father to you," spoke the hazel-eyed man without a quiver in voice. His face broke into a sad smile and relief went to his eyes. He looked at the sandy haired man, who had placed a hand on the gravestone. For the first time in ten years, he had let his family see the grief in his face and soul.

"I love you, Harry, I wish I was a stronger person; I wish I could have helped you. I miss you everyday," said the man with the weathered face. It was said softly and barely heard. However it was enough for the darkness that had settled in his body to finally leave. He smiled back at the hazel-eyed man and met him eye to eye. Unexpectantly, the teen spoke.

"I wish you were alive, Harry. We could have taken Hogwarts by storm."

The adults didn't expect him to dream of life with his brother in it. They didn't expect him to remember his voice and face but he did and he finally let his family see that he dreamt to just like him.

"I'm sorry, Harry, that I couldn't save you and I love you too," the dark-haired man said. The pain in his voice was evident, as he fought back tears.

With those words, Harry Potter's family had finally made peace with themselves. The wounds that had been there for ten years had finally started to heal.

They all stood in silence, once more each lost in their own thoughts. Slowly they left the graveyard. Tears streamed silently down the woman's face as she left her son alone in the ground for yet another year. The men all disappeared with a small pop but the woman turned one last time to the grace stone and muttered:

"I love you, baby, be at peace."

She disappeared.

--

Somewhere, a small boy with bright green eyes, smiled in joy because he finally knew that his parents loved him all along. He was finally at peace.


	6. To Every Reader

To Every Reader

To Every Reader

It's nearly a year since I sat down and wrote the first Chapter and although I was so pleased with it at the start after re-reading I have noticed its crap.

Crap plot, crap writing, good idea.

So I'm going to re-write the entire thing, I have loads of time on my hands and the story has already been started.

The point of this is that so many people have seen through my crap writing and saw how good the story could be (and should be) so to them: Thank you.

Here is what I'm going to do I have to delete this story and it will be deleted soon with a new chapter being posted every Monday after deletion. Then people can deicide if they want the original kept or the new one.

To everyone who read this story and reviewed again Thank you, Thank you so much all of you helped me when I wanted to give up writing.

Please PM me or email if you have any thoughts of the subject or anything, Flamed welcome :)

Until next time


End file.
